


The Prince's Advisor: Bonus info

by DragonessDreams



Series: The Prince's Advisor Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background information, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: Basically just a compilation of my background and relationships notes for easy navigation and those who want a bit more background information about the fic The Prince's Advisor.Chapter 1: Prompto and LoqiChapter 2: Aranea, Prompto (and Loqi)Chapter 3: The Tenebrae attack and KingsglaiveChapter 4: The Informant





	1. Prompto and Loqi

Loqi and Prompto, although seemingly human are both actually from the MT program, although a separate section in which Besithia was using other human’s genes mixed with his own to try and create stronger and more versatile MTs. Prompto was made with Aldercapt’s DNA and Loqi with an unknown member of house Tummelt, which he was adopted into when Lady Tummelt (the Head of House) visited him in the MT facility and noted that he was much too short to fit into the MT ranks.

Both were given the enhancements that all MTs are given when they are first ‘conceived’, allowing them both extra speed and skills in combat, although Loqi still pilots the MA-X Cuirass. Loqi became a general through his adopted family and was at one point early on in his military career assigned to Prompto, which is how they discovered that they were, technically, related, and started to see each other as brothers. Both have a barcode on their right wrist, the numbers are only different by a few digits.


	2. Aranea, Prompto (and Loqi)

Aranea, although still the Commodore within the Empire's military, spends a lot of time with Prompto, as she is also the deputy-head of his personal guard. Even if most of his guard is made up of the MT soldiers that Ardyn insisted he have. She treats Prompto – and therefore Loqi too – as her own little brother, often giving him nicknames and acting as though he is a regular person rather than the Prince he is supposed to be.

Aranea tends to sneak Prompto gifts from the outside world, like the yellow chocobo plushie he so affectionately called Chickpea (she also got a black one for Loqi) and his game consoles. Since the only other people who ever seem to go into his chambers are Ardyn, Loqi and the occasional MT, the consoles haven’t been taken away, and even if they were, Aranea would probably just get him more. She almost always brings him back a gift – big or small -when she’s been sent out on a mission. The most prized gift, however, is the Lokton camera she got from Lestallum.


	3. The Tenebrae attack and Kingsglaive

After the daemon attack on Noctis, he went to Tenebrae with his father to visit the Oracle and her family. However, shortly before they were due to leave Insomnia, King Regis and Queen Sylva received a message from an unknown informant within Nifflheim. The informant warned them of the attack that was to take place during their stay in Tenebrae. King Regis took the warning to heart and contacted Queen Sylva to come up with a response for the attack.

Regis took with him many fighters from the Crownsguard, as well as a large number of renowned fighters from Galahd, who had been forced from their homes by the invading Empire. The large defence force that Regis and Sylva created from their respective guards was able to not only hold back the Empire’s attack, but completely decimate the attack force, including General Glauca, who was revealed to be Titus Drautos, a trusted member of the Crownsguard. After the attack King Regis created the Kingsglaive, offering places within the new fighting force to the Galahdians that had helped to protect them. The Kingsglaive has been active across the front lines ever since, often taking incursions into Nifflheim under command of Cor or Monica.

The constant attacks and severe defeat at the joint hands of Tenebrae and Lucis pushed the Empire back, delaying Emporer Aldercapt's plans greatly and pushing them to find a new way to claim the opposing kingdoms.


	4. The Informant

The Informant is an unknown person who messaged King Regis and Queen Sylva and warned them of the Empire's planned attack on Tenebrae. Their identity has remained a mystery to both Lucis and Nifflheim for years, despite numerous investigations. They have remained quiet since the warning, only small bits of information ever getting out from them. Some of the last few messages believed to have come from the informant included a warning about the possible creation of the Diamond weapon – which Cor lead an investigation into; as well as an attack on the Magitek facility where it was being created – and a hint that Nifflheim had an important person who could change the fate of the Empire, and Eos, forever.

  
The messages from the informant were always encrypted – with the exception of the first, which also contained the code for the encryption – so that Nifflheim cannot understand the message should it be intercepted. The final message that was sent was not encrypted, it was believed that the informant was on the run or in hiding due to being found out, and the message was barely understandable. Since no further messages were received afterwards, Lucis and their allies assumed that the informant had been killed.


	5. Kiesha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter of the main fic I promise
> 
> Have this as compensation until I get my shit together

Kiesha is Aranea's cousin, and fellow dragoon. She was pulled into Nifflheim’s military as payment for her and Aranea accidentally getting in the way of a mission against Lucis, although Aranea remained a mercenary for a few years longer due to her younger age (Kiesha was training her). She was injured in the Tenebrae attack, a shattered leg and knee that prevents her from performing her high jumps and attacks. Instead she was assigned as the trainer for Prince Prompto and is still deadly even with her now limited mobility.

Most days you wouldn’t be able to tell just how seriously she had been injured, but on bad days she has to wear a brace on her leg and struggles to walk long distances.

She and Aranea have often been called the Dragoon twins due to their strikingly similar appearances, and the sibling-like bond they have, despite them not actually being siblings. Her voice has a bit more of an accent and isn’t as smooth as Aranea’s: it sounds a bit hoarser, believed to have been caused by the magic fog/smoke that she was trapped in shortly before she was injured. Her hair is also darker, more sandy blonde than platinum.

She is the head of Prompto's personal guard, with Aranea as her deputy. Like her cousin, she cares a lot about Prompto and has been known to threaten council members over their looking down on him for his origins.

(Kiesha is Maltese for ‘cold’)


End file.
